Holding You
by Moioui
Summary: AU. Set in New York. Kurt and Blaine are back together. Blaine is a freshman at NYADA and has moved in with Kurt and both struggle to keep up with busy schedules. This is a collection of shorter oneshots and drabbles, dipping into the best and worst times of the boy's lives. Title from the Jim and the Povolos song.
1. Late Night Kisses

**A/N:** Sometimes making time for your boyfriend in between busy schedules is hard, but it's nothing that a few late night kisses won't cure.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Glee or anything else you might recognize.

It's late and the apartment is dark. Only a little light seeps through the curtains from the streetlamps outside and make it just possible to outline the various shapes and forms in the bedroom. Kurt breathes out a short sigh and readjusts himself slightly on the bed. He is _so_ tired. Between working way too many hours at Vogue, juggling classes and coursework while still trying to be a good boyfriend he feels like there are simply not enough hours in a day.

He sighs again and turns to lie on his side. He immediately feels Blaine's hand lock loosely around his wrist, thumb stroking gently a couple of times before resting comfortably on top of his hand.

He opens his eyes slightly and smiles at the sight of the boy in front of him. Blaine looks just as worn out as Kurt feels. Being a freshman is hard, adjusting and adapting, and Blaine is obviously feeling the pressure full on.

Still, he looks almost angelic as he's lying there on the bed, on _their_ bed. Kurt can just make out his features in the darkness, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.

Even in his current state of exhaustion and with the early start that awaits them both in the morning, Kurt can't help but to lean in slightly and steal a kiss off those lips that are so teasingly close to his own. He moves in slowly and captures Blaine's top lip between his own in a gentle caress.

Blaine immediately kisses him back, adding a little more pressure to the kiss, though it is still gentle when they pulls back a moment later. They both sigh quietly and Blaine cracks his eyes open a little to look at Kurt.

He sucks in a shuddering breath a moment later and it's a sound so delightfully sinful that Kurt can't help but to move back in for another kiss.

This time there is a bit more purpose to the way their lips move and Kurt twists his head slightly to deepen the kiss. It is still lazy, though, and short.

When they break apart Kurt can't help but to let out a short, breathy giggle. Lying here in bed with Blaine, kissing and cuddling, fills him with a feeling of simultaneously being very grown up and very much in love. And it's wonderful.

Blaine responds with an appreciative noise from the back of his throat and this time, he is the one to initiate the kiss. It quickly becomes more heated than the others and all of a sudden Blaine's hand is cupping Kurt's neck as he cranes his own to make more room as he seeks permission to enter Kurt's mouth.

Permission granted, they spend a while letting tongues massage tongues. The pace is still slow and the tenderness they both put into it has an aura of love rather than lust. However, Kurt slowly feels himself beginning to respond and he can sense from the way Blaine kisses now, that he is too.

He breaks the kiss and lets his forehead rest against Blaine's. They look into each other's eyes for a few, loaded moments before Kurt leans in for a last (slightly drawn out) peck. Both hum contentedly as the kiss breaks and they settle back into the mattress.

And as Blaine's hand finds his and their fingers interlace, Kurt can't help but to be happy, even with the slight arousal, he's still feeling. There will be plenty of opportunities for sex in the future. For now just lying here, in the darkness, with a beautiful boy is enough.


	2. Blaine's Eyebrows

**A/N:** After a wild night out partying, Blaine has accidentally gotten his eyebrows shaven off. Obviously Kurt is less than proud of his boyfriend. This is originally written as a part of the Summer Klaine Week 2013 on tumblr.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my GOD!" Kurt keeps up as a constant mantra as he paces their kitchen, unable to do anything else at the moment. "Blaine!"

"I know, Kurt. I know," Blaine's voice makes it sound like he himself is on the verge of a nervous breakdown, which, admittedly, he kinda is.

"And Coopers wedding is this weekend. Did you even think of that? Did you even think at all?! His WEDDING, Blaine," Kurt is almost yelling now, his face red with fury and frustration.

"Yes, I KNOW that, thank you very much," Blaine is beginning to get annoyed himself. "And no, I didn't exactly think. I was passed out. Too much tequila. I told you that already…"

With a sigh Blaine sits down on one of the chairs by the dinner table and rests his hands on his knees before he places his head in his palms with resignation. He shouldn't have done that. As soon as his forehead touches his hands, he feels it; the prickling sensation where his eyebrows used to be. Now there is just stubble left after his _so called_ friends decided to prank him after he had gone out cold from drinking too many shots the night before. Damn tequila. Damn friends. Damn boyfriend who would surely never forgive him for this. Damn it all.

"You know, maybe if we drew them on with eyeliner no one would notice," Kurt contemplates out loud. The comment earns him a raised what-would-have-been-an-eyebrow from Blaine and the image is just too funny so Kurt can't help but to let out a grunt of laughter.

"Oh, so now you think this is funny?!" Blaine says in a slightly mocking tone and does the thing with his forehead again. This time Kurt's laugh is full on and it doesn't take long for Blaine to follow. Soon enough both boys are clutching their sides and grasping for breath.

"You're go-" Kurt has to stop as another fit of laugther overtakes him and makes it impossible to finish the sentence. "You're gonna be the- the ugliest," a loud roar escapes him, "the _ugliest_ best man in the history of best men."

They keep on laughing for a good while after that. When they finally quiet down, Blaine looks up at Kurt from where he's still sitting on the chair.

"Do you promise to still love me, even until these grow back?" he asks teasingly. There is a hint of insecurity in his voice, though. Barely there, but of course Kurt notices it and crouches down in front of the chair.

"Of course I will, you moron," he says and, almost affectionately, reaches his thumbs up and caresses the pale spots where Blaine's eyebrows used to be. "Even if they were to _never_ grow back. Always."

And then he presses his lips to his idiot boyfriend's, just to emphasize his words.


End file.
